Yesterday
by SmilelyFaceMel
Summary: Oh, I believe in yesterday... [Slight Jonouchi X Yugi] [FULL Summary Inside]


****

Summary: Around the beginning of episode 3. Yugi reflects about Pegasus taking his Grandpa's soul. Minor angst. Slight couple: Yugi x Jou. A fluff ending, I guess... Rated G. Enjoy! (Please read it! PLEASE!!)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Beatles, or The Beatles's "Yesterday". (Please, if I did, do you **really** think I'd be writing fanfics?!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Yesterday

By:

SmilelyFaceMel

Yesterday,

All my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

__

He's gone... _He's **really** gone... _he thought._ No! I won't believe it! _Yugi shook his head vigorously. He turned away from the fence upon his school facing the city. He started walking toward the door that lead down to the corridors of the school. He had to get home earlier now to tend to the shop since-- _Grandpa..._ Yugi felt his legs grow weak. He leaned against the wall near the door and slid down.

_I'm **so** sorry, Grandpa._

****

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday came suddenly

He closed his eyes, but the tears wouldn't come. It didn't surprise him; he'd been crying for the past 3 days.

_Why?! _he thought. _Why did I ever open that stupid box?! Why did I ever play that damn tape?! It all happened so fast... I-- I can barely remember it. I didn't even get to say good-bye... _Now the tears started to come. Yugi opened his eyes and saw his tears fall and stain his uniform.

****

Why [he] had to go, I don't know; [he couldn't stay]

I [did] something wrong; now I long for yesterday

__

One minute, he was right beside me. I could hear his breathing; I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He was right **there**. But the next minute, he was gone... I couldn't feel his breathing; I couldn't feel his warmth anymore. His eyes were a dull violet. So cold and lifeless. So...**dead**. That's when I knew he was gone. The others had driven him to the hospital as fast as they could, but I knew it was pointless. No matter what they did, no matter what they said, they couldn't bring him back. But then...**how**?! How can I bring you back grandpa?! 

****

Yesterday,

[This] was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to picture his grandfather: alive and well, laughing, greeting each day with a smile. But all he could picture was him dead and lifeless, lying in a hospital bed.

_No!_

Still crying, Yugi opened his eyes and stared wishfully at the setting sun.

"I wish...," he said out loud, "I wish it could go back to when everything was normal. Back then. To 'yesterday...'"

****

Why [he] had to go, I don't know; [he couldn't stay]

I [did] something wrong; now I long for yesterday

"I wish that too, sometimes."

Startled, Yugi looked up to see Jonouchi sitting next to him. Jonouchi gazed at the setting sun as he continued to speak.

"Sometimes...it just gets to hard to handle, you know? On days like those, I'd wish that tomorrow wouldn't come. That the pain would just stop. That tomorrow would be 'yesterday...'" Jonouchi looked down at Yugi who, by now, had stopped crying.

_Yeah..._ Yugi thought. Jonouchi turned and gazed back at the sun.

"But then, I realized something."

"...What?" Yugi asked. Jonouchi looked back at Yugi. Their eyes meet; Yugi's (eyes) full of sadness while Jonouchi's (eyes) full of worry.

"I realized that 'yesterday' would never come. No matter how badly I wanted it, 'yesterday' was gone and there was **nothing** I could **ever** do to get it back. But then I also realized that when 'tomorrow' came, the pain would disappear. All my troubles seemed to have left with that day. I was happy for 'tomorrow', not 'yesterday'. Yugi, I want you to wish for 'tomorrow', not 'yesterday.'"

****

Yesterday,

[This] was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Yugi blinked back tears.

"Thanks, Jonouchi." Jonouchi smiled at him and hopped to his feet.

"We better get going Yugi. Anzu and Honda are wating for us downstairs." he said as he extended his arm to Yugi.

"Right!" Yugi laughed as he took his friends hand. As they were going down the steps, Yugi suddenly remembered something.

"Wait Jonouchi! I'll be there in a minute! I gotta do something!" he called out as he ran back up the stairs. He ran to where he was by the fence and found the scrap of paper he had stuck there only minutes before. He read it once before throwing it over the edge of the school.

_I don't know how I'll get you back grandpa, but I promise I will...no matter what! 'Till then, I'll always remember 'yesterday', but always look forward to 'tomorrow'!" _Yugi thought as he raced down the stairs.

The paper slowly glided down the side of school. As a gust of wind blew across the city, the paper tilted toward the twilight. The light shined on the words that the boy had written only minutes before:

****

"Oh, I believe in yesterday"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WELL? Did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? PLEASE review!!

****

Author's Note: In case you didn't notice, I changed some to the words to The Beatles's "Yesterday". If you would like to read the real lyrics, here's a link to the lyrics to the REAL song: http:/


End file.
